


I Thought I Could Trust You

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: What Albus sees as he comes back home breaks his heart.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 43





	I Thought I Could Trust You

"What the fuck? What the fuck is this, Scorpius?" Albus bellowed, making the blond cringe, repentant as he'd never seen him. "I'm leaving you alone at home for a few fucking hours, and this is what I come back to?" Scorpius was opening his mouth, but Albus silenced him by raising his hand. "Don't. I don't want to know. What _you_ should know, however, is that you fucked everything up. I thought I could trust you. And now..." he paused. Took a deep breath. "Whatever. I don't care. Just clean this mess up. I hope you at least enjoyed yourself," he sneered, making his way to their kitchen.

A nice cup of tea would hopefully help him drown his disappointment.

He must have been uncharacteristically noisy while preparing his tea because Scorpius didn't come to him until about half an hour later. When he finally did, he was greeted with Albus' cold look as he was sat by their table with a mostly empty cup of camomile tea.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius started in a voice almost as small as he was feeling at that moment. "I didn't– I couldn't help myself. I know, I'm immature as fuck. I'm sorry. But it's not like everything is ruined, is it?" he asked softly, squirming in the kitchen entrance. "I mean, we can still have fun, even if your surprise gift will... no longer be a surprise. ...Right?" he finished, timid like Albus had never seen him before.

Albus sighed. "You're impossible. And I am still pissed at you for opening your gift before the party. I've spent _hours_ on it, Scorpius."

Scorpius grimaced. "I know. I know. And I am sorry, love. I promise I will never do something like that again." When Albus didn't say anything at that, he added, "But... just for the record, I did enjoy it. Serves me right I won't be able to enjoy it properly, at the actual party. But it was a masterpiece, really, it was. I honestly feel like I don't deserve half of the wonderful crafts you make for me. I'm sorry."

Albus considered his husband for a long moment.

"You are damn lucky that I love you. You impatient git."

He was smirking.

Scorpius chuckled softly at that, shy relief in his eyes as he finally walked over to the table and sat next to Albus.

"I know. I am, in fact, the damn luckiest human being," he announced honestly, wrapping his arms around Al in a gentle hug.

"That's all you have? Come on, give me a proper apology like we both know you can."

Scorpius grinned, before brushing his lips against his husband's in the beginning of a playful exchange of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Scorbus – such a soft, sweet, fluffy ship, with such an angst-loaded fandom.


End file.
